Some mobile devices, such as mobile phones, include various sensors, input modules/devices, and communication modules, that are configured to obtain data available in the devices vicinity. For example, mobile devices equipped with WLAN transceivers (e.g., WiFi-based transceivers, Bluetooth-based transceivers) may establish communications links with nearby access points and/or servers, and access data available at, or through, such access points and servers. In another example, mobile devices equipped with a camera device and/or an audio recording device may be able to record visual and/or audio data.
In certain areas, unregulated use of sensor/input/communication modules/devices, whether housed on a mobile device or otherwise, may constitute a security-risk. For example, situations of frequent camera use in a security-sensitive area, such as a government building, a hospital, a bank, etc., may be deemed to pose a security risk, as does an unfettered ability to access data via a device's communication module (e.g., a WiFi transceiver/interface of the mobile device, a cellular transceiver for communicating with a WWAN network, etc.). Various ways to mitigate potential security problems associated with the presence of these types of mobile devices in security sensitive areas include completely disabling those devices (e.g., taping the mobile device's camera shut, or powering down the device), temporary confiscating a mobile device when its user enters a security-sensitive area, and other such onerous measures.
However, in some situations, users entering such security sensitive area may need their mobile devices to, for example, take notes during a meeting, access needed data stored on their devices, etc.